


"Your Love is My Drug"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I'm using drugs as metaphors so be careful, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, depending on who you ask I guess, hints at sex, inappropriate use of knives, or appropriate use of knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I've got a sick obsession.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your Love is My Drug"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by ["Your Love is My Drug"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1JXZ1ZXRjw) by Ke$ha.)
> 
> Um, so this is a thing that happened. Not sure of the quality of it as I'm tired and that's obscuring my judgement. Anyway, enjoy!

Felix wasn't stupid, he knew what all of those psychologists, therapists, counselors, day-time television shows, and after school specials said about obsessions, relationships, and, _ha_ , “true love”, Felix just didn't give a fuck about any of that. He liked what he liked, took what he wanted, and didn't give a damn about the collateral damage.

And he liked Locus.

Well, okay, he didn't _like_ Locus, but they worked well together. What Locus had was hard to find, every other person Felix had the displeasure of working with being too slow, too stupid, too soft, but Locus? He wasn't any of those things and he was too good to let go, despite the fact that being with Locus was not exactly the best thing for Felix's well being, gunshots and stab wounds being a frequent thing between them.

Okay, he may not _like_ Locus, but he didn't really _hate_ him either...or he _did_...it was _complicated_ , okay, but it worked. Locus was the cold calculation and the quick, professional efficiency and Felix was the one with the charismatic smiles and the saccharine slicked tongue. 

What they did together, what they could accomplish, it was _beautiful_ , and Felix was addicted.

Some of Felix's associates in the past had questioned Felix's choice to work with someone like Locus, someone who wouldn't think twice about getting rid of someone who had outlived their usefulness. They had said the price of working with Locus wasn't worth it. Felix had just smiled, twirling the knife between his fingers with a lazy twist of his wrist. 

“Well,” Felix had shrugged, holding the blade with a firmer grip, “I guess I better not out live my usefulness,” before letting it fly, “like you.” 

Being with Locus was a strong addiction, but the price was worth the rush when Locus, so rigid, like glass but stronger, became a snarling, growling, biting mess under Felix. Making noises that made Felix want to purr, holding the blade in his hand more firmly against Locus' neck, relishing the feel of the too bruising, too biting to ever be confused with a kiss feeling of Locus attacking Felix's mouth when he let up on the blade for a fraction of a second. 

Locus was raw addiction, maybe that was why it felt like he was craving the other man whenever they tried to go their separate ways, wanting desperately to work with someone competent again so he could get back on his high, feeling like he was about to crash and burn before that could happen, then smirking whenever Locus would contact him first.

Being addicted to someone was a weakness, Felix was just glad that he wasn't the only one feeling the pull.

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't care what people say_   
>  _The rush is worth the price I pay_   
>  _I get so high when you're with me_   
>  _But crash and crave you when you leave_


End file.
